criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Final Word
Your Final Word 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's the eleventh case of the game, also the fifth one to take place in Allywood Hills. Plot The team was ready to go and interrogate Susan Hardwin about the family cult and her possible involovment. However, right then Adrian Fishman came to station, saying that a dead body has been found at the central park. The pair went to investigate and they found news reporter Louis Leroux disemboweled next to the fountain. The pair investigated the crime scenes and found reasons to suspect Susan, teenager Ruby Astaroth and Louis' friend Kyle Meadows before returning to the station. There, Megan Alan told them that she found something interesting in victim's jacket. Megan then told them that Louis had a defaced photo of politician Howard Hardwin, Nathan's father. The pair then went to question Howard, who said that Louis kept sneaking around his family's mansion, annoying him and other family members, so he lashed out at him one night. The pair suspected that Louis probably found out something about the cult and that lead to him getting brutally murdered. They also found enough evidence to suspect record producer Toby Hardwin. Before returning to the precinct, Adrian and player investigated the Allywood Hills sign and found out that Ruby confessed her love to Louis, who rejected her because of massive age difference. They also found out that Kyle was jealous that Louis was getting more recognition than him. When Adrian and player returned to the station, Danny told them that Susan Hardwin is trying to leave the town. The team caught Susan on the airport. Susan just laughed at them and explained that she has a private meeting to attend and that she didn't murdered Leroux. After returning Susan to the station, the pair investigated Leroux's car and spoke to Howard, who threatened Louis to stop snooping around his mansion, Toby, who revealed that Louis accused him of having part in Emmett Urie's murder, and Susan, who said that Louis owed her money. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Ruby for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ruby admitted that Louis was her idol for a long time and she always wanted to be a famous face like him. When she moved to Laroy Bay, she met Louis and eventually confessed her love to him. After getting rejected because of the big age difference, Ruby started crying. Louis felt bad for breaking Ruby's heart and promised to promote her book on TV. Ruby, still wanting fame, accepted the offer. However, Ruby overheard Louis talking to Kyle about having a bad gut feeling creepy fan. He even said that her book is nothing more than just all of her frustrations and fantasies combined. Pissed, Ruby grabbed a curved knife and disemboweled Louis. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Ruby to 40 years in prison with psychological counseling. Post-trial, the team got approached by painter Ellie Argent, who revealed that she is also a Hardwin family member, but changed her name because she didn't wanted to be connected to them. Ellie revealed that the only people she has contact with are her father Toby and her cousin Lindsay. When asked about the family cult, Ellie revealed how she never heard about it, but she did saw some strange people visiting the mansion. Ellie also said that she and Lindsay followed them last time, but lost their track at the Allywood Hills sign. The pair went there and found a bloody stone in the pile of leaves. After analyzing it, tearful Rosie hugged Diane and said that blood matches to her daughter Lilly. Horrified and disgusted by this, Diane told Marcus and player to immediately go to Hardwin mansion, inspect every corner of the house and interrogate every single Hardwin because it's 100% sure that they are connected to the cult. Meanwhile, the team got on Toby's good side by helping him find his stolen laptop and wallet, thus making Toby confirm that he did notice the suspicious activities too. Later that evening, Marcus and player decided to go investigate the Hardwin family mansion, find the kidnapped children and end the cult for once and for all Summary Victim: * [[Louis Leroux (LB)|'Louis Leroux]] (found killed at the central park with his guts torn out). Murder Weapon: * Curved Knife Killer: * [[Ruby Astaroth|'Ruby Astaroth']] Suspects SHardwinLBC11.png|Susan Hardwin RAstarothLBC11.png|Ruby Astaroth KMeadowsLBC11.png|Kyle Meadows HHardwinLBC11.png|Howard Hardwin THardwinLBC11.png|Toby Hardwin Quasi-suspect(s) EArgentLBC11.png|Ellie Argent Killer's Profile * The killer has an under-skin chip. * The killer knows the Chupacabra legend. * The killer has a coloring book. * The killer has a rash. * The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes